I'll Try To Keep You Safe
by speedmonkey
Summary: Sequel to You'll be safe with me. Tim and Calleigh are happy, they have 2 beautiful daughters. But what will happen to the happy Speedle family when 2 ex lovers return? Please read and review. SC!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for people you don't know.

Pairings: Speed and Calleigh. (Talleigh. lol.)

Author's Note: This is a sequel to You'll be safe with me. You probably should read that first if you haven't yet done so. And always please review. The reviews give me inspiration.

Warning: Mild language from time to time.

Spoilers: Um...none...that I can think of right now.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Ssshhh...daddy and mommy are s-l-e-e-p-i-n-g!" said little Holly Speedle as her and twin sister Molly came out of their room.

The girls walked up to their parents door quietly. Molly turned the handle and opened the door. "Tim..."

"Mommy...daddy what are you doing?" asked Holly with a weird look on her face. Calleigh screamed and grabbed the blanket to cover her and Tim up.

"Uh...honey give mommy and daddy a minute ok?"

Molly nodded and closed the door.

Tim smiled and Calleigh blushed. "I thought you locked the door." whispered Calleigh.

"I thought you did."

Calleigh shook her head.

"Well every kids gonna do it sometime." said Tim.

Calleigh pushed Tim off her. "Yeah...well our kids shouldn't have to."

"Calleigh...come on."

"Tim...I can't believe your still in the mood." said Calleigh as she slipped her robe on.

Tim gave Calleigh a puppy dog face. "That's not gonna work with me." said Calleigh and walked down stairs.

Tim groaned and threw his head down on his pillow.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Ok girls Nana's gonna pick you up in about an hour...so what do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!" yelled Holly.

"Eggs!"

"Pancakes!"

"Eggs!"

"Girls...girls...seriously don't yell your gonna blow out your daddy's ear drums." said Tim as he walked into the kitchen dressed and ready for work.

"How about if I make both pancakes and eggs." said Calleigh. The girls looked at eachother.

"Um...mommy?"

"What baby?" asked Calleigh as she pulled the eggs out of the fridge.

"Would it be ok if daddy made it instead...no offense but your food..."

"Its alright...your daddy comes from a long line of cooks."

"I'm already to go anyway. So why don''t you go ahead."

Calleigh nodded and walked upstairs. Right before she closed the door she heared Tim say. "You know girls your mom's not that bad at cooking." Calleigh smiled and closed the door.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey guys...whoa Speed what's wrong with you?" asked Eric.

"Nothing." said Tim as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Come on Speedle what happend?"

Tim eyed Calleigh and she walked away. Eric stood up and walked over to his best friend.

"She's gone... now give."

"Alright fine. Me and Calleigh were...well you know." Eric nodded. "And well we forgot to lock the door. And the girls walked in."

"Oh man total mood kill."

"Tell me about it...and well now Calleigh won't talk to me...I don't know she thinks we've scared our kids for life."

"Well they are. I mean I wouldn't want to see you naked."

Tim gave Eric a glare and put his coffee to his lips. "So where you guys like really going at it or..."

"Delko...does your wife know your like this?"

"Val...please she's the one who got me started on this." Tim shook his head and left the room.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Well our vic was killed with a .48 caliber. She didn't even have a chance. She got hit in the upper torso. That's like giving kids candy before they go to bed. No chance of them going to bed. And no chance of our vic surving." stated Calleigh.

"Alright." started Horatio. "Did you run it through IBIS?"

"Its still running."

Horatio nodded. "Speed..."

"The substance we found on the vic's hand was honey."

"Anything specific?"

"Just regular honey...anyone can get it from the grocery store...maybe even a gas station."

Horatio nodded. "Eric you said that all the prints belonged to our vic?"

"Yeah, all but two. There still running."

Horatio nodded. "Let me know with an update." The team nodded and Horatio left the room.

"Why do I feel like this case is going no where?" asked Calleigh as she through her head into her hands.

"Because it is." stated Speed. Calleigh shot Tim a glare.

"Leave it to you babe to state the obvious."

"Well..."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Molly honey time for bed." stated Tim.

"But daddy! I'm not tired." whined Molly.

"Molly why can't you be like Holly and listen when we tell you to do something."

"Because...Holly's like mommy she listens. I'm like you i'm the sarcastic, don't do as your told one."

Tim smiled and through Milly over his shoulder. "Is that right?"

Molly nodded into his back. "Daddy."

"What?"

"Can I p-l-e-a-s-e stay up for just like five more minutes?" asked Molly as Tim laid her into bed.

"No."

"But daddy!"

"No buts Molly. Its bed time."

Molly nodded. "Good night daddy." muttered Molly through a yawn.

Tim smiled. "Goodnight sweetie pie."

"Goodnight honey." said Calleigh to Holly.

"Night mommy."

Tim and Calleigh stood up and switched beds.

"I love you pumpkin." said Tim.

"I love you to."

"Sweet dreams." said Tim as he kissed Holly on the cheek.

"You to daddy."

"I'll see you in the morning." said Calleigh to Molly.

Molly nodded and her eyes began to close. Calleigh smiled and joined Tim by the door.

"Goodnight girls."

When they didn't hear a reply Calleigh smiled. The girls always went to sleep rather quickly and Calleigh loved that.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh was brushing her hair when Tim wrapped his arms around her. "You've been using that same shampoo for 7 years." said Tim as he barried his head into Calleigh hair.

"Don't you like it?" asked Calleigh turning around.

"I love everything about you."

Calleigh laughed. "Honey please...that's so cheesy."

"Its true." said Tim as he attacked Calleigh's weak spot.

"Tim...I..."

"What?" asked Tim pulling away.

Calleigh looked at the pleading look in Tim's eyes. "Nothing..."

TBC...Tell me if you want me to continue or not.


	2. Chapter 2

"Girls get up..." called Tim from the kitchen.

Holly and Molly (hey i just noticed that rhymed. lol.) groaned and rolled over. After a few more minutes Tim sighed and walked upstairs. "Girls I said its time to get up come on you got school today."

Holly moaned. "Don't remind us daddy."

"Oh come on...its your first day of kindergarten you gotta be excited."

Holly and Molly shook their heads. Their brown curls bouncing. "No!" they said in unison. It always freaked Tim out when they did that.

Tim shuddered. "Get up, get dressed and mommy and I will take you to school."

The girls nodded and Tim walked out.

"Hey..." said Calleigh almost walking into Tim.

"Good morning beautiful." said Tim as he wrapped his arms around Calleigh's waist.

"You know...I was all by myself when I woke up this morning."

Tim smirked. He loved it when Calleigh over did her accesent. "I'm sorry...I had to get the girls up for school."

Calleigh nodded and got up on her tip toes to kiss Tim. They were in the middle of heated kiss when Molly interrupted them.

"Ew! Get a room!" said Molly and ran down the hall.

"Spoken like a true Speedle."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim and Calleigh walked into the break room. Alexx noticed the look on Calleigh's face.

"Honey what's wrong? Timmy what did you do know?"

Tim through up his hands. "I didn't do anything."

Alexx gave him a look. "Alexx he's right he didn't do anything."

"Then what is it?"

"Today is the girls first day of school." said Calleigh sheepishly.

"Oh, honey don't feel bad. I went through that with Jason and Libby."

Calleigh nodded. "So i'm not being stupid?"

Alexx shook her head as Horatio walked in.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey guys I got the results back on those prints from the crime scene." said Eric walking into the break room.

"Oh goodie. Who is it?"

"A Ben Foster."

Calleigh dropped her sandwhich and Tim looked over at her.

"D-did you say Ben Foster?"

"Yeah. The file says he was put away for assaulting a police officer. But it didn't say who."

"Well that's because it supposed to remain a secret."

Eric nodded. "So Cal soon as your done...H wants you and me to go pick him up." said Eric and left the room before Calleigh could reply.

Tim put a hand on Calleigh's shoulder. "Cal...you ok?"

Calleigh nodded. "I'm fine." Tim gave her a concerend look. 'Really...maybe we should go talk to Horatio."

Tim nodded. "Let's go."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey H you got a minute?"

Horatio nodded and set his pen down. "My two favorite CSI'S what can I do for you?"

"We've got a little problem with the case."

Horatio titled his head. "What kind of problem."

"We know one of the suspects. Delko finally got a hit off one of the prints."

"Who does it belong to?"

"Ben Foster." said Calleigh finally finding her voice again.

"How do you guys now him?"

"He's my ex boyfriend."

"He's in the system?"

Calleigh nodded. "He got put away a few years ago for um...abusing...me."

Horatio looked at Calleigh with sad eyes. "Ok um...you know you can't work this case right."

Calleigh nodded. "Speed that means you to."

"What? H, he doesn't even know me."

"No your right there. But you do know Calleigh. And that is a conflict of interest."

"Horatio if it was a conflict of interest you wouldn't have let me and Calleigh still work together after we got married."

Horatio sighed. There really was no way to argue with a Speedle. "Fine...but the minute you get in over your ahead...your done."

Tim nodded.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim yawned as he walked down the hallway. "What are you doing?" asked Tim as he stood next to Calleigh in the door frame of Holly and Molly's room.

"Just watching them." Tim sighed and put his arms around Calleigh.

"It's going to be ok."

"I know." said Calleigh. "I just...-"

"I understand Cal...but nothing's going to happen to you ok. I won't let that happen."

"I know you won't. That's why I married you."

Tim smiled and kissed Calleigh. Calleigh moaned into his mouth slightly. "We should continue this in there." said Calleigh nodding over to their bedroom. Tim nodded and picked Calleigh up carrying her into their room.

"Make sure you lock the door this time." said Calleigh in a teasing tone.

"Haha...that's very funny."

Calleigh smiled. "Well I try. Now... come here." said Calleigh grabbing Tim by his t-shirt.

TBC...Ok crappy chapter and i'm sorry for that. I've just been really busy the past couply of days. I actually started this chapter the day I posted the first chapter. And i forgot where I was going with it. So i had to improvise. Again sorry. Please review thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Calleigh woke up with a grin on her face. Last night got pretty...wiled. Remebering what was going on Calleigh sighed and rolled over to find her bed empty. Calleigh sat up.

"Tim..." Calleigh looked over to his side of the bed and picked up a piece of paper.

_Calleigh,_

_Good morning beautiful. Sorry I wasn't their when you woke up this morning. H called me in. I got the girls off to school, fed them everything. Aren't I a good hubby? Anyways I love you and I'll see you when I get home._

_Love,_

_Tim_

_P.s. Last night was great as always. But I think we need to tone it down a little. I think I hurt my wrist when we fell off the bed. _

Calleigh smiled at the last line. Things did get pretty crazy. Calleigh was slightly dissapointed she didn't wake up with Tim next to her but she'd get over it. Calleigh got up and glanced into the twins room. Calleigh sighed at the un made beds. Calleigh spent the next 20 minutes cleaning their room. When Calleigh was finished she walked into the kitchen in hopes of finding something good. When she didn't she walked into the living room and turned the t.v. on. Calleigh sighed. She was bored out of her mind. She need to go to work. Calleigh jumped when her cell phone went off.

"Speedle..."

"So you finally married that man."

"Ben..."

"How are you Calleigh?"

"I was doing fine until we found your print at a crime scene."

"Yeah...well I won't elborate on that."

"Ben...if you think your going to come back into my life then your highly mistaken. I'm happy. I have a husband who loves me and-" Calleigh caught herself she mentioned her kids.

"Have two twin girls. Its ok Cal you can say it."

"If you hurt them I swear I will-"

"What shoot me with one of your guns. Calleigh Calleigh...you were afraid to fight back when I hit you so what makes you think you'll do anything now."

"Its not just me you have to worry about." started Calleigh. "I have a husband who will kick your ass."

"I'm sooooo scared."

"Leave me and my family alone." said Calleigh and hung up her phone. Calleigh sat down and fought back tears. Calleigh had to get out of here. All of a sudden she felt afraid to be by herself. So she went to the one place where she knew she was safe.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim had just closed the door to evidence lock up when Calleigh came from the elevator.

"Calleigh...honey you can't be here."

Calleigh nodded. Tim saw her mascara was runninig and she through her arms around his neck.

"Hey...hey what's a matter? Are the girls ok?" Calleigh nodded. "Ok honey then tell me what's going on." asked Tim as he pulled Calleigh away slightly.

"He called me."

"Who called you?"

"Ben...Tim i'm scared."

"Did he threaten you?"

"Not exactly. I think I hung up before he could."

Tim nodded. "He knows about the girls."

Tim closed his eyes. "Alright let's go talk to Horatio." Calleigh nodded and followed her husband down the hall.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"So he never actually threatened you."

Calleigh shook her head. "No he did not."

"Well if he never actually threatened you then there's nothing we could really do."

"H...this guys has motive." said Tim angrily.

"I know that Speed...Ben's is looking really good for the murder of Jamie Bell. Bu Eric's still unable to get anything off the other print. The print had some epithelals we ran it...nothing...but what we do know is its female."

"So Ben has an acomplis?" stated Calleigh.

"We think so." started Horatio. "Calleigh when you were with Ben did he ever mention anything to you about Jamie or a friend that was a women?"

Calleigh shook her head. "No, he kinda kept to himself. The only thing he ever talked about with me was how his mom ran out on him when he was 7 and how his dad died when he was 10."

"Ok...alright why don't you guys go pick Holly and Molly up and we'll have a unmarked patrol car outside your house just in case."

Calleigh nodded and stood up. "Thanks Horatio."

"Sure."

"Cal...I'll meet you downstairs."

Calleigh nodded and walked out the door.

"Thanks."

"I didn't do anything."

"Not yet you didn't...but you always find away H. And I thank you alot. Calleigh and the girls are my whole life."

"I know they are." started Horatio. "We'll get him before he even has a chance to do anything."

Tim nodded and walked out.

"I hope so." said Horatio as he sat down behind his desk.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh and Tim arrived at the girls' school about 20 mintues later. "Do you want me to just run in and get them?" asked Tim as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"Do you mind?" started Calleigh. "I'm a mess."

Tim smiled and leaned over and kissed Calleigh. "Its not a problem. And your not a mess. Your hot."

Calleigh smiled and kissed Tim again. "Go get them."

"Yes ma'am."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Mommy?" said Holly once they were inside their house.

"Yes baby."

"What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong sweetie?" asked Calleigh as she got down to her level.

Holly shrugged. "I don't know you just seem...sad. You and daddy aren't getting a divorce are you?"

Calleigh looked up at Tim who gave her a sympthatic smile. "Mommy?" said Molly.

"Girls." said Tim as he picked both Holly and Molly up. "Your mom and I are never going to get a divorce, we love you guys to much...ok."

The girls nodded.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim looked over at Calleigh on the other couch. "Calleigh..." whispered Tim.

"Yeah..." Calleigh whispered back.

"Is Molly asleep?"

Calleigh nodded. "Is Holly?" Tim nodded back.

"Why don't we put them to bed."

Calleigh nodded and lifted Molly off her chest gently. A few mintues later Holly and Molly were both in bed fast asleep. Calleigh sighed heavily and Tim pulled her into his arms. "They'll be fine Cal."

Calleigh nodded.

"Come on let's go to bed."

"I'm not really tired." said Calleigh looking up at Tim with love in her eyes.

Tim smirked. "Me either."

A few mintues later Tim and Calleigh stumbled into their bedroom. Someone outside laughed slightly and put their gun into the back of their pants.

TBC...Sorry I cut it off before the fun started. Muahahahahaha. lol. I can just never bring myself to write stuff like that. Anywho...who was outside the window?

Author's note: You guys would have had this chapter yesterday but I accidentally deleted it before I could save it. So I had to rewrite it.

Anyway as always please review.


	4. Chapter 4

"Girls come on your gonna miss your bus." said Calleigh from the stairs.

"Were coming."

"Well hurry up."

"Why can't you take us to school?" asked Holly as she put her book bag over her shoulder.

"Because Daddy has to take me to the doctors today."

"Are you sick?"

"I think I have a cold so your daddy's taking me so I can get some medicine."

The girls nodded and walked out the door with their mother.

"Bye girls. See you later." called Calleigh as the girls got onto the bus.

"Bye mommy."

Calleigh sighed and walked into the house.

"You ready?"

Calleigh nodded. "I just need to grab my purse."

"Oh no worries...here ya go." said Tim as he handed Calleigh her purse.

"No offense baby but uh...don't do that in public."

Tim put his hands to his heart. "I'm crushed."

Calleigh smiled and her and Tim got into the car.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"So Calleigh you said you've been having flu like symptoms."

Calleigh nodded.

"Okay well let me just check your glands." said the doctor as he put his hands on the side of Calleigh's neck. "Well they don't appear to be swollen. I can tell you got the sniffles. Let me get your blood and we'll go from there alright."

Calleigh nodded.

"Alright the nurse will be right with you." In a matter of five minutes the nurse came in and stuck the needle in her arm.

"Feel free to look away." said the nurse.

"Oh." Calleigh chuckled lightly. "Blood doesn't bother me. I'm a csi."

The nurse smiled. "I think I'll stick to live bodies."

Calleigh and Tim laughed. "Alrighty well i'm done here...we'll call you with your results. It should only be a few days."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh jerked awake and ran into the bathroom. Tim groaned and rolled over and opened his eyes. "Calleigh..." Tim noticed the light on in the bathroom and quietly got up and followed her in. "Hey you ok?"

Calleigh shook her head. "I don't know what's wrong with me." said Calleigh as she turned around slighlty.

Tim sighed and wet a washcloth and gently wiped off her face. "Honey...I don't think you have the flu. I think your pregnant."

"No...I can't be pregnant." said Calleigh right before she emptied her stomach into the toilet.

Tim sighed again and rubbed Calleigh's back in slow circles. "Honey we've been through this before...morning sickness. You falling asleep while we were in the middle of sex."

Calleigh winced. "I did didn't I?"

Tim nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"Do you want another kid?"

Tim nodded. "With you...always."

Calleigh smiled and leaned into hug Tim.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Calleigh you shouldn't be here." said Horatio.

"Relax Horato...night shift called they needed an extra hand."

Horatio nodded. "Alright but don't go snooping around."

"Me...snoop never."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim had went home a few hours ago and Calleigh was stuck up in her domain. She loved ballistics but sometimes it was just to much. Calleigh smiled when she finally finished her last casing. Calleigh then put the guns in the vault and the paperwork into the filing cabinet, and made her way out to the parking garage.

It was deadly quiet. There was only a few cars. Calleigh jumped when she heared someone call her name. "Tim...?" Before Calleigh had time to react a car with its brights on came speeding towards her...she didn't have time to move before the car hit her sending her through the air. Rolling over the hood off the trunk and hitting her head on the concrete. Calleigh moaned lightly. She couldn't move. She didn't know if she broke bones or if she was just scared. The next thing she knew someone was picking her up and threw her in the trunk. Calleigh tried to scream but before she could duck tape was being placed over her mouth, along with ropes around her wrists and ankles.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim sighed as he glanced at the clock. 1:30. Where in the hell was Calleigh? Tim sighed and picked up his cell phone, dialing Calleigh's number. When he got put to her voice mail he hung up and dialed Horatio's number.

"Caine?"

"H."

"Speed its 1:30 in the morning what's up?"

"Calleigh never came home."

Horatio sat up in bed. "Well did you try her cell?"

"Yeah...I got the voice mail."

"Well she probably fell asleep in ballistics."

"Yeah maybe."

"I'm sure she's fine Speed. Just try to get some sleep."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh moaned loudly. She was in a small room still bound but now her waist was tied to a poll in the center of the room. The next thing Calleigh heared was someone come into the room.

"Hello Calleigh..."

"Mmmmmm...mmmm."

"Here let me take that off you." said the person as they riped the tape of Calleigh's mouth.

"Who are you?"

TBC...Lame ending. But please review anyways.


	5. Chapter 5

After Tim got off the phone with Horatio he called Calleigh's mom and had her come over and watch the twins. And went to the lab.

"Speed..."

Tim turned around in ballistics. "She's not here. I talked to Paula she said she saw her walk out of here at 12.

"Alright have you checked the parking garage. Maybe she decided to take a nap before she came home."

"If she was tired she would have called me to pick her up."

"Speed...don't. I know what's going on through that head of yours. And its not gonna happen."

Speed nodded and walked down to the parking garage with Horatio.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Her cars still here."

Tim sighed and noticed some tire treads on the pavement. "Hey H?" called Tim as he knelt down next to the treads.

"What's up?"

"I got some tread...and some..." Speed's voice cracked when he saw red. That only meant one thing. "Blood."

"Speed..."

"He took her H...I know he did."

Horatio sighed. "We'll collect the blood, photgraph the treads and call Eric in. Then we'll go from there alright."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey Max did you get anything off blood in the garage yet?" asked Eric.

"The results are printing out right now." Valera pulled the sheet out of the tray and closed her eyes tightly. "Eric..."

Eric took the paper from Valera and read it. "Blood from the parking garage matches to employee Calleigh Speedle."

Valera nodded. "There's something else. Look at the hormonl levels. Calleigh's pregnant." stared Valera. "Eric you gotta tell Speed.''

"I know..." sighed Eric and walked out the door. Valera threw her pen across the room. Calleigh was her best friend. She was her maid of honor when her and Eric got married. She just couldn't understand why things always happend to the happy couple.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey Tyler." said Speed as he entered Tyler's domain.

"Hey man." started Tyler and noticed the expression on his friend's face. "Speed what's a matter?"

"Calleigh never came home...we found blood in the garage its her's."

"I'm sorry."

Speed nodded and sat down next to Tyler. "These are the tapes from the garage...would you mind giving me some time alone, so I can look through them."

Tyler nodded. "Yeah sure of course. I need coffee anyway. Do you want some?"

"Yeah..."

"Ok." Tyler gave Tim a sympathetic smile and left the room.

Tim leaned back in his chair after he put the tape in. The first video was of the floor that Calleigh's SUV was on. Tim sighed seeing her walk to it. Then he saw her turn around. 'Someone must have called to her. Tim backed the tape up and increased the volume In hopes to hear something.

"Calleigh." said a male voice.

Tim then saw Calleigh turn around and call out his name. "Tim."

Tim sighed. "She thought it was me." Tim said to no one in particular.

Tim then saw the car speed up and hit Calleigh knocking her over the car. Tim looked away for a second and then back to see her lying on the pavement. He stopped the tape and barried his head in his hands.

"Why don't you let me finish that." Offered Tyler.

Tim was going to protest but he couldn't look at her like that. "Ok."

Tyler nodded. "Here's your coffee."

"Thanks Ty." Tyler nodded and Speed walked off towards ballistics.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"You mean you don't know who I am?"

Calleigh tried to remember but she couldn't and shook her head.

"Well I'm the one who should have married your husband."

Calleigh's head snapped up. "Your...your...Maria."

Maria nodded. "And now i'm taking you away from him. So I can have him all to my self."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim was sitting down on Calleigh's stool just starring at a test fire gel block. Obviously used by Calleigh. Tim sighed. His wife was gone. His children's mother was gone. How was he going to tell them? He just prayed that she was still alive. Tim jumped when he heared the door shut behind him.

"Speed..."

"Yeah H."

"We uh...matched the tire treads to a Dodge Neon."

Speed nodded. "And?"

"Its owned by Ben Foster...Calleigh's ex boyfriend."

Tim sighed. "I watched the tape he ran her over H."

"I know...I just saw it. There were two people in the car. The person who picked her up and put her in the trunk was male. Couldn't see his face. But uh...we think its Ben. There was a female in the car. Again couldn't see her face."

Tim nodded again. It seemed that's all he knew how to do now.

"We picked him up-" started Horatio. Tim's head snapped up.

"Where is he?" asked Tim angrily.

"Speed..."

"Damn it Caine where in the hell is he?"

"He's in interrogation with Eric."

Speed sighed and practically ran out the door.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim pushed the door open and grabbed Ben by his collar and through him against the wall. "Where is she?"

"I don't know who your talking about."

"Speed..." said Eric.

"Delko back off!" Eric nodded and walked outside behind the glass, were he joined Horatio.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time were is she."

"I don't know who your talking about." said Ben. "You know officer I don't like this situation were in. Have you ever heared of police brutalitty?"

"You think you don't like this position. How would you like to be on a slab downstairs. Now tell me where she is!"

"I already told you I don't...wait a minute...your Speedle aren't you? I should have known when Calleigh and I were dating all she talked about was you." started Ben. "I swear I could have wrote a book." chuckled Ben. But this only pissed Tim off more and he tightened his grip on him.

"Let's not play games. I know you took her. Now where is she?"

Ben laughed. "By the time you get there she'll already be dead."

Tim tightened his grip even more. "Who else are working with?"

"Someone you know quit well."

Tim glared at Ben and through him down on the ground. Ben laughed. "Hope your kids are ok." stated Ben.

TIm turned around and grabbed his gun from his holster and pointed it at his head. As he did this Horatio and Eric came into the room.

"Tim put the gun down." stated Eric.

Tim ignored him and just stepped further towards him. "Those girls I don't know how you can tell them apart. Their identical. That Molly has an attitude thou."

Tim stepped closer to Ben. "Speed...come on he's not worth it."

Tim nodded. But didn't lower his gun. Eric walked slowly over to him and lowered his arm. "He's not worth it."

Tim sighed and put his gun back into his holster. Eric could tell he was on the verge of tears. And obviously Ben noticed this.

"What your not going to cry are you Speedle?" asked Ben as he got back up on his feet. Tim had enough and punched Ben straight across the face, knocking him into the wall. Ben must have hit his head pretty hard because he fell to the ground and didn't get back up.

"She better be alive Foster. Or I swear to god I will kill you myself." said Tim and left the room.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"What is it you want?" asked Calleigh trying very hard to keep her head up.

"I want you to leave him. I want you to tell Timmy that you don't love him anymore. That your fine, your never coming back and that you want a divorce."

Calleigh shook her head. "That's not going to happen."

"Do it." started Maria. "Or Holly and Molly die."

Calleigh took a deep breath and nodded. "Give me the phone."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim was talking with Alexx. Somehow she could always calm him down. TIm looked down as his cell phone rang.

"Speedle..."

Calleigh clsoed her eyes tightly. She could tell by his voice that he was worried and pissed off.

"Hello..."

"Tim..."

"Calleigh...honey were are you?"

"Listen Tim I just called to tell you that I uh..."

"Calleigh baby hold on I'm giving the phone to Tyler right now."

Tim did what he said and a few seconds later Tyler handed the phone back to him. "Ok baby...what did you want to tell me?"

"I just wanted to tell you that...I...I don't love you anymore. I hate you. I want a divorce."

Tim turned away from Tyler. He knew somebody was making Calleigh say these things. Atleast he hoped.

"Calleigh honey you don't mean that."

"Yes I do. I should never had married you. Your the biggest mistake of my life."

"Calleigh is someone telling you to say this?"

"Yes Tim...I want a divorce."

Tim nodded. One of the things they taught you in the academy was that if your kidnapped cover up a question with something that relates to the condition your in.

"Calleigh do you and I know who has you?"

"Yeah Tim...can't you see that i'm not happy. I haven't been for a long time."

Tim sighed. There wasn't a way to ask her who it was.

"Calleigh honey I'm gonna say a letter and you only reply when its the letter of what there name start with...Alright...J...H...I...R...E...L...B...F...S...A...P...M."

"GOD TIM WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND." started Calleigh. "I don't love you...I have to go now. Goodbye Tim."

Calleigh hung up the phone and Maria took it from her. "Good Calleigh...you did a smart thing. I would hate for this family to die." said Maria as she took a picture from her back pocket. Calleigh knew that picture but how did she get it. It was in her photo album. It was of the girls when they were first born. And lying in Calleigh's hospital bed was Tim and Calleigh.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt them."

"Oh come on Calleigh promises are meant to be broken."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Did you get a trace Ty?"

Tyler shook his head yes. "Yeah...56 Beasly Avenue."

Tim wrote down the address when his cell went off.

"Speedle..."

"Hello Mr. Speedle...this is Doctor Lewis. Your wife's Doctor. I've been trying to get a hold of her and I was unable to so I thought to call you."

"Um...yeah...uh you got the results back?"

"I did...congradulations. Your wife's pregnant."

TBC...Yeah uh...just hit the button below and let me know what you think. Okie dokie?


	6. Chapter 6

By Horatio's orders Tim had been sent home. He laid in bed trying to sleep. But without Calleigh it was useless. Tim sighed when his door opened. "Daddy..." said a sad little voice.

"What's a matter baby?" asked Tim as he moved over so Holly could sit down.

"I miss mommy."

"Me too baby."

"Daddy when is she coming home."

Tim closed his eyes tightly. His pregnant wife was out there somewhere and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Daddy..."

"I don't know sweetheart..I wish I knew but Mommy doesn't even know." Tim had decided for the sake of the children to say she went away at confrence.

"Can we call her?"

"No sweetie we can't."

"Why?"

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim sighed when he got out of the elevator. He walked up to the reception desk. "Hey Paula."

"Hi Tim...how are you holding up?"

Tim shrugged. "Any messages?"

"Just one from Horatio."

Tim nodded and took the piece of paper.

Tim saw a women walk up next to him. But he just read his message.

"Tim Speedle please?"

"Um...I'm Tim...Maria?"

"Timmy hey." started Maria. "How are you?"

"I've been better."

"Oh what's a matter?" asked Maria as she put a hand on Tim's arm. Tim pulled away nicely.

"I can't really talk about it."

Maria nodded and grabbed Tim's hand looking at his ring finger. "So who's the lucky girl?"

"A co worker."

"Oh I figured you would have married Calleigh."

"I did."

"Oh so.. what do you say we go to lunch?"

"Well...Calleigh's in a little situation right now. And i'm not really hungry."

"Oh come on Tim. When we were dating you were always hungry."

"Maria..." suddenly it dawned on him. M. Maria. Calleigh and Tim both knew her. No. Maria wouldn't hurt a fly. Well atleast Tim hoped so. "You know what...I'd actually like that. Just let me clear it with my Lt."

"Alright...i'll wait right here."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"So you think its Maria?"

"Yeah...she got pretty mad at me when we broke up. She said one day she'd make me pay."

FLASHBACK-------

"Timmy...what has gotten into you?"

"Nothing." said Tim as he sat up and re buttoned his shirt.

"Normally you'd be happy to fool around."

"I don't know I'm just not in the mood."

Maria gave Tim a stern look. "This has to do with that Calleigh doesn't it."

"That Calleigh...you know what as a matter of fact it does. I don't think we should see eachother anymore."

"What...fine! So that's it? Your just going to end it just like that?"

Tim nodded. "I don't love you anymore."

"Fine Tim. But one day your gonna pay for this."

PRESENT----

"Alright you go...but you put a tape recorder in your pocket."

Tim nodded and left the room.

"Speed..." called Horatio.

"Yeah..."

"Be careful. Maria's gonna play for keeps."

Tim nodded again and left the room.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"So do you and Calleigh have any kids?"

"Yeah, yeah we have two." said Tim as he reached for his wallet handing over a picture of the girls.

"Awwwwwwww, aren't they precious."

Tim smiled slightly. "Thank you. Yeah there great."

Maria smiled and looked down at her food. Why was she doing this to him? Yeah, sure she was mad at him for dumping her. But was that any reason to kidnap his wife? No she started this she had to finish. Right?

"So Maria what have you been doing since...well you know."

"Well I'm a photographer. I'm single. And thank god I don't have any kids."

Tim forced a smile. "Well you'll find the right guy."

'I already have.' thought Maria to herself. "I'm sure I will."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

After lunch Tim walked Maria to her car.

"Well it was good to see you again." Tim said poiletly.

Maria nodded. And before Tim knew what was happening Maria's lips were on his. Tim pushed her away roughfly.

"I'm married."

"So your wife's not around."

"You see this is exactly why we broke up."

Maria shot Tim an evil look. "Fine...but don't come crawling to me when your wife is dead." said Maria as she got into her car quickly. There it was Tim knew Maria had Calleigh. Tim quickly got into his car, and dialed Horatio.

"Speed what's up?"

"Its here. Maria's behind it. She must be working with Foster."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes. She kissed me and I pushed her away. She said don't come crawling to me when your wife's dead. And then she took out of here like a bat outta hell."

"Alright. I'm gonna have Tyler trace your number and you follow her."

"You got it." said Speed as he sat his phone down on the dashboard.

Where ever Calleigh was he was going to find her. Just as long as he could keep up with Maria's car.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Tim had stayed with Maria. He had followed her to the glades. He parked a few feet behind her so not to be seen, and watched her enter a little but rather nice house. Who would ever build a house on the glades would have to be crazy. Aligators, swamp. Didn't sound like a home away from home to Tim. "H..."

"Yeah Speed."

"I got her."

"Alright...listen you wait til back up."

"I can't do that H." said Tim and hung up the phone. Tim quietly got out of the car and entered the house. He followed Maria's voice to a room in the back.

"So did you see how loyal your husband was?"

"I saw you come on to him and him push you away. So yeah I think I did."

"There's no reason to be sarcastic."

"Well I'd pick sarcastic over phycotic anyday." said Calleigh earning her a smack. Calleigh looked over at the door as her head was down and saw Tim standing there. Finally she'd get out of this hell whole.

"Listen Calleigh i've been thinking...maybe I should take your little girls out...then take you out...and then keep Tim all to myself. We could make beautiful babies."

Calleigh could do nothing but laugh. Maria smirked and pulled a gun to her head. "So who's laughing now." Calleigh stopped laughing and Tim walked into the room quietly.

"Any last words Cal?"

Calleigh nodded. "Yeah...go to hell."

"What?" Just as Maria asked Tim hit her over the head with his gun, knocking her to the ground. Tim then rushed over to Calleigh, quickly undoing the ropes she was bound in.

"Are you ok baby?" asked Tim once the ropes were all the way off her.

"I am now." said Calleigh as Tim helped her stand. "I love you so much."

"I love you to." said Tim as he held Calleigh tightly.

"Are the girls ok?" Tim nodded and kissed Calleigh passionatley. Tim and Calleigh were oblvious to anyone else, so oblivous that they didn't notice Maria had gotten to her feet.

"You two make me sick." said Maria holding her gun up. "Seriously you would think after two kids you guys would give it a rest. I've seen the things you've done."

"What do you mean?" asked Calleigh as Tim walked in front of her.

"Oh, please. Like you don't know. The public displays of affection. At CSI, outside your house. You two would think you could atleast wait to get in the house."

"You've been stalking us."

Maria nodded. "Me and Ben both have." Maria mentally smacked herself.

"So your his partner. I should have known. "

"Yeah we'll since I told you. I'm going to have to kill you." said Maria as she cocked her gun.

"Maria...come one let's talk about this."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Horatio and Eric pulled up outside the house and heared a gunshot.

"H..."

"Let's go Eric."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Ben!" shouted Calleigh.

"Calleigh...we meet again."

"Foster your supposed to be in lock up."

"I was...but uh...people brake out."

"Put the gun down Ben." said Calleigh as she stepped out from behind Tim.

"Calleigh..."

"Its me he wants Tim."

"Calleigh are you crazy?" asked Tim desperatly.

"Yes...i'm crazy in love with you. And I'm not going to let him hurt you and if me is what he wants, then that's what he's going to get." said Calleigh as she walked over to Ben.

"Good job Calleigh.

"Calleigh get back over here." ordered Tim.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"On my count Eric."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Let her go Ben."

"Speedle...she chose me over you. I think that says something."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"1..."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Calleigh come on you can't actually want to be with him. Do you?"

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"2..."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh sighed and took the hand that Ben was offering her. "Ever since i've been with you, you've caused me trouble Tim. And I just want it to be over with. Ben doesn't hurt me."

"Calleigh he beats the crap out of you!" yelled Tim.

"Yeah your right."

"So you'd rather be with a man who abuses you? Calleigh i've never laid a hand on you without your consent."

"It's over Tim. Face it."

Tim shook his head. Obviously the Speedle stubborness, and stepped towards Calleigh.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"3..."

"MIAMI DADE P.D. FREEZE!"

A gun shot went off. Everyone stood there for a minute. Tim laid motionless on the floor. And Calleigh starred at Ben's body lying on the floor. Horatio and Eric standing at the door. Calleigh looked away from Ben and noticed Tim lying on the floor.

"Tim..." cried Calleigh as she ran over to him, and turned him over. "Tim...honey."

Tim groaned loudly. "I'm ok...a graze but I think i'm fine."

Calleigh smiled and then smacked Tim. "You get up if your ok! You just don't lye on the floor like that."

Tim was suprised by Calleigh's tone. "I'm sorry." started Tim. "You don't really still love that s.o.b. do you?"

"Him not a chance. Why him when I still got my own s.o.b. right here." said Calleigh and pulled Tim to her.

"Speed... you guys ok?" asked Horatio.

Speed nodded and huged Calleigh tightly.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Mommy...!" screamed Holly and Molly together as they ran to their mother.

Calleigh picked them both up at the same time and hugged them tightly. "Oh my babies!" started Calleigh "I love you two so much."

Tim smiled at the site of Calleigh with her children.

S/C S/C S/C S/C TALLEIGH!

"There asleep finally?" asked Tim as Calleigh crawled into bed next to him.

"Actually...they've been asleep for about and hour in a half." said Calleigh sheepishly as she barried her face into the corner of where Tim's kneck and shoulder's met, kissing it softly.

Tim smiled, Calleigh knew that was his weak spot. "Calleigh..."

"Yeah." asked Calleigh.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better..."

Tim nodded and rolled over so that Calleigh was lying down on the bed and he was on top of her. "The doctor called while Foster had you."

Calleigh sat up slightly. "What he say?"

Tim smiled. "Your pregnant."

TBC...Is the baby really ok? Mmmmm...find out in the epilogue.


	8. The End

Diclaimer: Same as before.

Author's Note: Sorry this took me so long to get up. I just started school and have been really busy with stupid Algebra homework. I swear History, Science, Psychology bring it on. But Math forget it. lol.

I'm also going to work on the sequel to Coming Home this weeked. And for the Talleigh lovers over at Csifiles, i'm going to work on a fic where Calleigh goes to Speed's grave. So tomorrow night...I'll be on a writting frenzy.

Oh yeah Thanks for all the reviews. You guys rock!

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Gracie Lynn!" yelled Calleigh from the back door. "Get in this house right now. Your...Gracie...Timothy!"

"What?" asked Tim innocentally from the backyard.

"You let Gracie play in the mud." said Calleigh as she picked Gracie up. "And now she's all dirty and I have to give her a bath all over again.

"I'll give her a bath." suggested Tim.

"No...because you'll set her in the tub and then you'll let her play for like an hour...no...not happening. Not tongiht."

"What is your problem?" asked Tim.

"Nothing...I just don't like a messy child." said Calleigh and walked into the house with Gracie.

Tim sighed and went in as well. Tim and Calleigh had been scared out of their minds that something was wrong with Gracie. Well I mean who wouldn't be scared. Calleigh was hit by aa car. The doctor reported that Gracie was fine. But when she was there was complications and Calleigh had to have an emergency C- section. After Gracie was out of Calleigh they did a series of test and found that Gracie was deaf in her left ear. Tim and Calleigh didn't mind. When Gracie turned 2 she got a hearing aid. Now she was a perfect 3 year old baby. Completley spoiled by her father by the way. Not that Tim would let anyone know that.

Tim stood in the door frame watcing Calleigh give Gracie a bath, and smiled. Gracie was singing her favorite song as Calleigh washed her hair. "The wheels on the us go round and round, round and round, round and round, the wheels on the us go round and round all through the town!" (And yes us is not typo. When I was little for some weird reason I couldn't say bus. I would say us. lol) "See Mommy I can sing."

Calleigh smiled you sure can baby." Gracie smiled and then yawned. "Somebody's getting tired."

Gracie shook her head. "Nuh uh." started Gracie. "Daddy I don't have to go to bed do I?"

"Uh..." Calleigh shot him a stern look. "Yeah baby...you do sorry."

Gracie gave Tim the puppy dog look. "Calleigh I can't say no to that face."

"Tim...don't think about it."

"Calleigh..."

"Tim..."

"Sorry Grace...you gotta go to bed soon as your done with you bath." said Tim and walked downstairs.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Callegih walked downstairs a few minutes later and curled up next to Tim on the couch. "She asleep?"

Calleigh yawned and nodded.

"Somebody's tired." said Tim as he wrapped his arms around her. Calleigh nodded into his chest. "Well come on...let's get up to bed then." said Tim as he lifted Calleigh into his arms.

Calleigh giggled. "You always did know how to sweep me off my feet Speedle."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim smiled and laid Calleigh down on the bed. Calleigh smiled and kissed him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." said Calleigh and laid her head on Tim's chest. "I love you."

"I love you to."

Calleigh sighed heavily and Tim knwe exactly what was wrong. "She's fine Calleigh."

"I know...I just we could have lost her Tim."

FLASHBACK----

"Calleigh your doing great. Come on just-" the doctor's voice trailed off.

"What is it what's a matter?"

"Nurse Call O.R. we need to do an emergency C section."

"Why what is it what's a matter?" asked Callegih frantically.

"Insted of the head I'm seeing an arm."

"Something's wrong..." said the nurse. "Her heart rate's dropping." said the doctor.

Tim saw Calleigh had passed out. "Calleigh...baby."

"The baby's gone into distress. Let's get her upstairs right now."

"What's going on."

"Mr. Speedle...your gonna have to wait outside."

"But..." before Tim could say anymore. Calleigh and his whole life was already out the door.

PRESENT---

Tim noticed Calleigh had fallen asleep and kissed the top of her head. That day was scary. But he got a beautiful baby girl out of it. Tim sighed at what he almost lost because of two stupid jealous people. He sighed and quickly feel asleep. He knew that as long as he was in Calleigh arm's and he was in her's they'd always be ok.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim smiled and rolled over, finding himself alone in bed. For a mintue he felt like he had been sleeping forever. And he was thinking his whole life for the past couple of years had been a dream. Tim climbed out of bed. Noticing he didn't have his boxers on. He quickly had found the on the floor and put them on and walked downstairs.

"Calleigh..."

Tim walked into the kitchen to find Calleigh making breakfast. "Oh hey baby...you were supposed to sleep late."

"I'm sorry." stated Tim confused.

"I was gonna suprise you with breakfast in bed."

"Aren't I supposed to do that?"

"You should. But you don't."

Tim smirked. "So what's the occasion?"

"You seriosuly are a workoholic aren't you?"

Tim nodded in shame.

"Its your birthday. You know the big 38."

Tim nodded. "Riiight. So where's Gracie?"

"She is with Horatio today."

"Really."

Calleigh nodded, turned off the burner and then turned around. "Yes really what did you have in mind?"

"Come up stairs and you might find out."

"Upstairs is to far."

Tim smiled wickledly. He loved they way Calleigh thought. "Alright...i'm always up for trying knew things." said Tim as Calleigh pushed him down on to a ktichen chair.

"I love you." muttered Calleigh.

"I love you to."

THE END...Stupid ending but it was all I could think of. I sure scared you huh? Speed'sgirl22. Like I said before. Muhahahahahaha. lol.


End file.
